Within vehicles, various components are utilized such as those that communicate with each other and with external entities. For instance, vehicles are often equipped with various types of communication systems that provide or facilitate various types of functions. In this respect, a vehicle may be equipped with a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) location determination system that communicates with a GPS satellite and provides the ability to locate and track the vehicle. Other vehicle applications suppress echoes or remove noise from received signals. Still other applications display various types of information to users.
Various calculations are performed at these applications. For example, distances, speeds, amounts, and other parameters may need to be determined. A mathematical formula is often used in these determinations. Calculating these mathematical functions in efficient manner is important part for porting any algorithm on embedded devices in a vehicle (or at any other location). Having sufficient resolution for these calculations is also of importance. Often, a power calculation (e.g., ax·y) needs to be determined since some of the equations may utilize such functions. To take a few examples, noise removal and echo cancellation are examples of applications where the equations often utilize power calculations. As used herein, power calculations refer to raising a base number to an integer or real number (e.g., raising a to the x·y power, ax·y).
Unfortunately, previous approaches at obtaining power calculations were either slow (for better precision) or imprecise (for faster computation) in calculating base two numbers or numbers having other bases (e.g., “e” or 10 or any other value). These problems have resulted in general user dissatisfaction with previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.